


'It's never too late to be who you want to be'

by Quirky_Ginger



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Ginger/pseuds/Quirky_Ginger
Summary: 'For what it's worth: It's never too late to be whoever you want to be. I hope you live a life you're proud of, and if you find that you're not, I hope you have the strength to start over' - F. Scott Fitzgerald





	1. Not too shabby

**Author's Note:**

> The start of something interesting... hopefully
> 
> I use a Spanish keyboard (I like to pretend I'm cool), so I'm sorry if grammar and spelling is not perfect.

"What do you mean there's been some kind of confusion? - I applied and was accepted for a single room with an ensuite not a bloody twin room with shared facilities and some roomie who may snore all night!"

The indignant tone of the formidable Serena McKinnie echoed throughout the reception of her first year student accommodation. She pulled out her documentation, specifying her allocated room and punctuating each word with a harsh poke to the innocent sheet of paper to illustrate her frustration.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But there is nothing I can do - you are down for a shared twin room on our system. The recipient of 12B has already arrived and unpacked. According to our database you are in 9A with a ... lets see," The young (definitely unqualified, Serena thought) receptionist used her finger to run across the screen to see which unknown person Serena had the pleasure of being paired with "A Miss. B Wolfe"

"I can't believe this," Serena mumbled whilst rubbing the bridge of her nose "isn't there another room then?"

"I'm afraid not" the scared looking receptionist said.

"Fine... but I expect to talk to someone. Someone with more power as soon as possible about my rent rate - this is not what I signed up for"

"Of course, Miss McKinnie"

The rising business/medical star turned back towards the entrance where her mother and father lingered. She assured her proud parents that everything was okay and that there was no need to stay around. After a polite nod from either parent along with a kiss on the cheek and a hand on heart promise that she would call when she was settled in, they drove off and let Serena begin her new adventure. With a mix of dread, excitement and eagerness, she picked up her first load of belongings which were neatly positioned inside the building and made her up to 9A.

\---

The doors of the lift swung open and Serena was presented with a long, pale blue corridor. She stepped out of the lift with her trusty rucksack on her back, a carry on positioned on top of her suitcase in her left hand and another bag in her right. Struggling but eventually glancing down at the paper she was given by the youthful receptionist, she noted Room A on the 9th floor. Immediately on her left came the dreaded twin room dior decorated with fancy, spiralling golden letters. She grabbed her key, turned it and stepped in.

Now Serena, being an only child, had never had to share a room apart from at sleepovers and when her cousins stayed around. As her hand lay on the doorknob a million thoughts rush into her head "Was this person going to be tidy? Would they get on? I wonder what they study? Oh God... are they one of them emo kids... I can't be doing with them and all that screechy music at night" But before she could run back and beg the receptionist for a single room or call her parents to take her home she came face to face with a mess of blonde hair, a polite smile of a girl who was sat at a desk at the side of the room. 

"Oh... sorry. I didn't know anyone else was in here yet. I would've knocked"  
Serena became flustered dropping her things everywhere and was suddenly approached by the smiling girl.

"Here let me help you" with no effort whatsoever the girl took the suitcase and carry on in to the room, to what Serena guessed was her side of the room.

"Thank You. Oh... I'm sorry. I'm Serena. Serena McKinnie." Serena held out her hand.

With pure enthusiasm the girl grabbed her hand with a firm handshake 

"Stop apologising. Just relax. I'm Bernie. Bernie Wolfe" They held on for longer than usual before pulling back.

Serena looking down at her fact, a little embarrassed at this contact with this complete stranger.

"Is that short for something?"

"Erm... yeah. Berenice... but please don't tell anyone" she laughed.

"Oh come on. It's not too bad"

"Just you wait. My middle name is worse." There was a slight pause

"Are you going to tell me it or will I have to pry it out of you with a concoction of alcohol?"

"There is definitely going to have to be alcohol involved" they both laughed.

Bernie stood aside to show Serena the room and she was finally able to take in her surroundings. The room wasn't bad sizing- a lot bigger than the single. There was a large window which spread across from wall to wall which displayed the mouth dropping London landscape with two single beds underneath huge window along either wall and desks near the feet of each bed. Both work/living spaces mirrored each other, the only difference was Bernie's looked more lived in .There was a small kitchen area and a table with two chairs. Serena surprisingly started to feel more at home and that this cohabiting wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"I've been her for a week already and when they said you hadn't arrived yet, I took liberty of choosing a side. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all" Serena peered out at Bernie's unpacked things. An array of belongings from clothes to photos to little keepsakes. Serena saw a chocolate wrapper on her desk... 'she's not too messy then... I'm sure I can train her before it gets any worse' Serena thought.

"Is that all you have?" Serena was interrupted by Bernie's inquisitive voice.

"I have a few boxes and stuff downstairs still"

"Well let me help you with those and then we could maybe go and explore... I know a few more people have moved in today and maybe I could show you around?" There was a slight nervous pause 'Have I offended her" Bernie thought. Until Serena burst into one of the most beautiful smiles she thinks she's ever seen.

"You know what...I'd really love that" smiled Serena.

They made there way to the corridor and I nto the lift.

"You know what... I was absolutely dreading this sharing business but I think it actually might not be that bad" Bernie replied with a chuckle.

"You don't snore do you ?"


	2. Get to know me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself that I'd update everyday but I've been in London feeling very much back home. Hopefully I'll get better at this next week  
> \- Q -

After a few more trips back and forth to their room, Serena with the ever grateful help from her newly founded friend, managed to move all of her stuff to their room. As one trip led to another Serena began to feel content and more happy with the idea of sharing with this person. Three extra trips had occurred and finally everything was loaded into their room (Serena having a substantial amount of belongings than Bernie expected) and with simultaneous sighs of exhaustion, they both collapsed on their parallel single beds.

"Are you sure this is everything, Serena?" Bernie questioned.

"Yep. That me" Serena replied and sudden images appeared in her head about where she wants all of her things to go and how she was really going to make this place feel like home.

"Well good. Because I can't be bothered with anymore journeys up and down in that bloody lift... imagine if there were only stairs. We'd be shattered" Bernie questioned and slightly going of into her own thoughts.

"We'd be hella fit though" Serena giggled "Anyway, you didn't have to help... I would've managed perfectly fine on my own"

"I couldn't have left my roomie lift bag after bag to our room. Besides we got to know each other a bit more... call it a bonding activity" they both sniggered.

\---

They both depart their room, passing students wandering from room to room and smirking at typical student activity.

Breaking an awkward silence  
"So what course are you studying?" Serena questioned Berie. Her appearance didn't give her away. Seren usually could read people well having a trained business mind and being general people's person... although Bernie was a whole lot of different from stumbling on her words on their first meeting and a strange amount of - naturally she put it down to first day alone in the big world. On Bernie's desk, when she had a look around their shared room, was a book on military history... maybe a Historian she thought ... or that photo on her desk of her and what looked like her parents... maybe something to do with media? She hadn't a clue.

Berenice 'unknown middle name' Wolfe came across as a woman of mystery and Serena loved piecing up the pieces, playing Detective.

'Medicine". Bernie said with a large grin spreading from cheek to cheek.

"Really?" Serena gasped in revelation.

"Don't sound too shocked, I got relatively good grades, my father was a doctor and I thought I'd follow in his footsteps. Plus Doctor Bernie Wolfe has a nice ring to it... don't you think?"

"Don't you mean Doctor Berenice Wolfe?" Serena smirked.

'You're never going to let that one go are you?'

"Not on your life" Bernie playfully shoved her in the side, Serena replying with a glorious smile.

"Fine, Serena McKinnie. What are you studying?"

'You won't believe me when I tell you"

'Try me"

"Medicine and business"

"Well. I guess that us sharing was fate. I'm guessing we'll have to compete for top spot in class then, Dr. McKinnie."

\---

They both lay on their beds just generally chatting and getting super excited (some could say too excited) over vascular surgeon. They laugh, they they shout, they share things which Bernie has hardly shared with anyone else before. Overall they enjoyed each other's company. Serena unpacked whilst Bernie spoke to her about some of her friends she had made in recent weeks, in the building who hang around into the common room by the vending machine most nights. Bernie had made friends with Fletch, who does nursing, Raf who studies History, Morven who is starting Drama and Ric who is an older undergraduate studying chemistry. Serena felt relieved that she at least had some people she could talk to and that she could get to know quickly.

Serena got everything relatively organised. That was the cue that she was ready to go and experience the real night life of London. Freshers week was calling.

"Hey Serena, me and the guys from the common room are heading into Soho later, if you fancy it. Start Fresher week with a bang. Fletch knows the area really well and he said I was welcome to bring anyone else that I wanted along. Thought you might like it? Unless you've got plans that is"

"Yeah, sure. I was planning on finding a student bar or something but I must admit that sounds a whole lot more fun"

Bernie laughed "okay, were leaving at 10. We'll meet in the lobby and head for the tube"

"Sounds good"

Eventually they got dressed up in their glad rags, ready to brace nightclubs and eventual hangovers.

Serena came out of the bathroom - dressed in a curve hugging Shiraz coloured dress. Bernie's mouth hanging slightly when she saw her.  
"Looking good, McKinnie"

"Not bad either, Dr. Wolfe. Shall we?" Using her hand to point towards the door.

'Lets go'

They walk down the familiar pale blue corridor.

"I am so getting your middle name out of you tonight, Berenice"

"You're on, McKinnie"


	3. There's Something I Should Tell You

Soho. What a place. London party central decorated with light, colour, banners, people. The diversity of London was combined into one glorious meeting point. Serena had, of course, experienced going out and Soho in the day time but never before had she come across something so vibrant and exhilarating in her life. Students from all across London were ready for Freshers week to officially commence and this was going to be the Undergraduate party that nobody wanted to miss. The 'Vending Machine" lot took the tube to get to Soho (only a few stops from their accommodation) and already the atmosphere was electric. Serena saw people dressed in over the top outfits - heels representing kilimanjaro and leather so tight she was surprised they weren't turning blue - this made Serena smile. She knew, from a young age, that London was her dream university destination and had visited hundreds of time but with the sensation that she was free, without any restrictions and starting her new life - made her feel so alive - she could be whoever she wanted out here without judgement. Serena knew the implications of alcohol (being a medical student) but for one night (or maybe a week or so...) she was going to forget everything, let her hair down and be as wild as they get. Fletch led them through the underground with no hesitation. Serena loved the quick journeys that allowed her to explore and analyse groups of people and try to figure out who they all were. One group of people were decorated with rainbow faceprint and feather bowers, being loud and young, not caring about what anybody else thought of them. They reached Oxford Circus and got a night bus into the heart of Soho.

The group moved through the crowds as one. Getting to know each other at the same time. They walked (or rather Morven stumbled in her extremely high heels) to one of the reasonably priced bars of Soho. They passed bars adorned with huge gay pride flags and as they did Serena caught Bernie look over, her eyes lingering upon the array of colour, then turning her head back in the direction in which they were walking and smiling fondly to herself. Of course with Serena's slightly intoxicated 'Dutch courage' brain and inability to analyse her roommate, she thought nothing of it at this time (little did she know) and they continued in the direction of the bar.

Upon entering the pitch black and green light covered building, Serena saw hundreds of students dancing to the strong beat of the music. Hands in the air, jumping up and down to the loudness around them. Serena must admit, it wasn't her first choice of music but when you are so drunk who care's what you dance to, most of the time you are trying to stay up right. Serena, Morven and Bernie were told to find a table at the side of the room whilst the men went to get them the first drinks - immediately after this bold statement, Serena and Bernie turned to look at each other, thinking the exact same thing and rolling their eyes "a bit misoginistic, methinks" Bernie groaned. They finally gave in, with the knowledge that when they got deeper into the year everyone would be poor, not willing to make such a grand gesture (even if it was buying a round of drinks).

"So what's your favourite things to drink then, Serena" Morven shouted over the deafening music.

"Difficult one. I'll drink anything at a place like this but I am partial to the odd glass of Shiraz" Serena, with similar difficulty, replied.

"You old lady! That's the kind of drink you'd have with your grandparents." Bernie sniggered.

"I'll have you converted by the end of our first year, I promise you, Wolfe"

"Game on!" They shook hands in agreement and Serena smiled at Bernie.

Raf, Fletch and Ric all returned, with trays of shots, alcopops and all sorts of mad mixtures.

"What in God's name is that?" Bernie pointed at a bright blue contraption which resembled the washing up liquid she had back in her room.

"No idea - I just bought one of everything, really. Give it a go, Bern!" Raf cockily spoke.

Bernie turned her nose up at it before shrugging her shoulders and taking a swag of the bright blue cocktail. She pulled a face after drinking it causing everyone to laugh at her reaction and which lead to everyone's discovery of the Bernie trademark Honk.

\---

After a variety of shots and a bit of damage to their livers, Bernie and Serena sit at the side of the dance floor, catching their breaths from some awful dance moves, sipping at their recently purchased drinks. Serena spies a few lads, clutching bottles of beer, glancing over at her and Bernie. Subtly Serena nudges Bernie to look over in their direction.

"What do you reckon, the one on the right is rather dishy!" Serena giggles.

"If you say so" Bernie say talking a sip of her drink.

"Of course he is. Let's say, I wouldn't kick him out of bed... So if you don't think he is nice looking, what do you look for a guy?"

"Erm..."

"Strong build" 

"I..."

"Nice voice..."

"Serena..."

"Oh... what about the cliché: pretty eyes, huh?"

"Serena?" Bernie smirked.

"Oh come on Bernie, we are roommates. There's going to be some boy talk. Why not start now?"

"Serena" she took a breath "I think there is something I should probably tell you." Bernie chuckled.

"Go on then" she said, completely oblivious to what was about to be said.

"I'm gay"

There was an awkward silence.

"Really... oh God, Bernie. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed your sexuality. Of course... It all makes sense, the way you looked at that pretty, little blonde on the tube and that gay pride flag outside..."

"Serena. Relax" Bernie said after smiling to herself throughout Serena's whole panic.

"I'm sorry for assuming, Bern" 

"I probably should've told you" Bernie positively said before she looked down at her linked hands "you don't mind do you?" she timidly questioned.

"Of course I don't! You love who you love, right?" Serena thought to herself for a second "You know what, I have never had a gay friend, at least I can boast about that now! Hey, we could even go to Pride, it huge here, I've always wanted to go there" Serena announced.

"HA! Do you fancy getting some fresh air?"

"Sure"

\---

They both were leaning against the wall of the club, swaying slightly, smoking and speaking between drags.

"Have you been with any boys then?"

"One. But never again!" Bernie laughed, loving that her new friend was so comfortable and confident with asking such broad questions.

"I shouldn't really be interviewing you on this subject, should I?"

"I don't mind. I don't really talk to many people about it, it's nice for once"

"So slightly changing my question from earlier: what do you look for in a girl?"

Bernie smiled again to herself (something which she seemed to do a hell of a lot with Serena) " Erm... medium height, funny, nice smile, not to serious, can have a laugh. I don't really mind!"

"Well... don't think that you are getting out of having boy talk with me. Just you wait Wolfe, you are going to get so tired of me moaning about them by the end of the year!"

"Maybe you should turn lesbian - girls are way easier!"

"Hey! Don't get any ideas!"

"Just because I'm into girls, doesn't mean I look surreptitiously at every girl I come into contact with!'

"Sure... long word for you, Wolfe... and you're drunk!"

Bernie gave Serena a friendly punch. 

Serena's drunken state had gotten to her and laid her head on Bernie's shoulder, peacefully closing her eyes

"You know what... I think we're going to be really good friends, Bernie" Serena yawned.

"I bloody hope so"


	4. Range of Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken so long! Although I am getting in the swing of doing this and more updates will come soon. Thank You for being patient. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Sorry, it’s a little shorter than the others :)

Chapter 4

University was in full swing and both Bernie and Serena were passionate about their medical degrees. They both attended some of the same lectures and a brand new friendship was at large. Naturally, being first year undergraduates, hangovers and partying was still at its peak. Bernie and Serena had been to an animal themed nights at the student bar, had halls of residence initiation tasks (which included a shed load of alcohol) and were both still top of the class.

They both had an early Monday morning lecture at 8:00 in which around 150 students attended and on their first day, had managed to grab seats next to each other.

‘Did you do that work from last week?’ Bernie asked Serena.

‘Or course. How about you?’

‘Don’t even doubt me, McKinnie’ Bernie punched Serena lightly on the shoulder.

‘Hey, is this seat taken?’ A voice echoed in Serena’s ear.

‘No. It’s free’ Serena motioned.

A tall, dark haired young man began to settle down beside Serena, pulling out his top of the range laptop which matched his top of the range, designer clothing. Serena thought he looked relatively nice, good smile, nice hair.

‘I’m Edward, by the way. Edward Campbell’ he said as he offered her, his hand.

She took it with a good amount of enthusiasm whilst Bernie couldn’t help but feel a pang of disappointment with the appearance of this new fella.

‘I’m Serena and this is Bernie’ she replied and Bernie gave him a friendly nod. Serena and Edward started small talk whilst Bernie sat awkwardly looking around the room. She knew Serena could have as many friends as she wanted but she was her friend. Her best friend. Serena used her flirty laugh (as Ric had called it) when she laughed at Edward’s crude joke as he placed his arm upon hers. Bernie looked around the lecture hall. It was full of a variety of people: mostly nerdy looking people, one or two emo looking kids, some older students and even some pretty looking girls, Bernie thought.

‘Got your eye on anyone, Wolfe?’ Serena whispered to Bernie whilst Edward was busy logging onto his laptop ‘She’s pretty’ she pointed to a petite blonde.

‘Not my type, I’m afraid.’

‘Shame. What about that one?’ Serena subtly pointed again.

‘I don’t think so, Serena’ looking at the girl with rather wild blue hair and a top of the range dog collar.

‘Bit picky’ Serena giggled, squeezing Bernie’s leg.

‘What about that one then?’ Motioning towards a tall brunette.

‘She looks nice’ Bernie smirked.

‘Go for it, tiger’ Serena chuckled and turned to face the front of the hall.

The lecturer entered the hall and a wave of silence rippled in the room.

—

‘How boring was that?’ Serena stretched as they both walked out of the building, in unison, breathing a sigh of relief when the cool autumn air hit them.

‘I know. I just want to get down to the nitty gritty surgery’

‘Don’t we all. Home?’

‘Let’s go’

‘Serena! Serena!’ From behind them, one Edward Campbell began a slight jog towards them. 

They both halted and Bernie’s faced dropped when she saw who it was. My friend, Edward.

‘Hi, Serena. I was wondering… I was wondering if you’d like to go out one night this week? To the uni bar, or around London. I’d like to get to know you’

Serena glanced down at her feet when he was talking, going a bit red.  
‘I'd like that… here have my number.’ She pulled out her phone from her bag and he inputted his number.

‘I’ll message you when I get back home’ Serena spoke.

‘Okay. See you soon’ He winked.

‘Definitely’

—

Bernie and Serena sat side by side on the tube back to the halls.

‘So Edward… you like him?’ Bernie nervously questioned.

‘He’s not usually my type but he seems nice.. why do you?’

‘He’s alright, I suppose’ Bernie mumbled.

There was an awkward silence.

‘He’s a bit slimy’ Bernie mocked

Serena laughed at her friend.

‘I promise you, if he gets an slimier than he is already is, it won’t go anywhere’ Serena reassured her.

‘Good… and if hurts you in anyway, he’ll have to answer to me. I’ve gotta protect my best friend’ Bernie looked slightly horrified with what she had just let slip. What if she doesn’t feel the same? Damn. Damn. Damn.

Serena smiled up at her, with that smile that made Bernie go weak at the knees.  
‘You’re my best friend too’ she gently rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.

‘Fancy going out tonight? It’s karaoke and I’ve heard you sing along to Queen at the top of your voice on the night tube… relatively sober, I’ll add’

‘Alright! And I was drunk plus at least I can sing, I heard you in the shower the other day - it was like something out of a horror movie’

‘Shut up, McKinnie’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What good pals! Don’t worry Edward won’t be around for much longer.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around
> 
> -Q-


	5. Comfort Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait!! But here is the next installment and the slow burn is getting even more uncanny!! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5

Serena and Edward, much to Bernie’s disappointment, were getting on like a house on fire. Three months had passed and Serena had spent half of that time staying at Edward’s place (given the fact he didn’t share with anyone else). Bernie was unsettled at the fact things were already moving rather quickly but relieved at the fact Serena, her best best friend, had found happiness. She had heard rumours that Edward Campbell was a bit of a ladies men and was prone to rather a lot of flirting - much like Serena she supposed. She laughed at that thought. Her Serena - the most flirtiest female going!

——

‘So how’s the Serena and Edward thing doing?’ Ric spoke as he sat next to Bernie at a table, on looking Serena who was sat with Edward, holding hands, looking extremely sickly.

‘Oh… okay, I think. She seems happy and that’s all that matters really. Isn’t it?’ Bernie replied with a shrug.

‘I suppose. Haven’t you heard about Edward though? He’s a bit of a player’

‘What do you mean?’ Bernie questioned.

‘I heard he pulled along 4 different girls during Freshers week - one even ended up leaving halls of residence because of it and the other one was the girlfriend of one of his best friends’

‘Really?’ Bernie spoke with disbelief.

‘Well it’s all rumours but I think it’s true. You’ve seen how slimey he is. I just don’t want to see Serena get hurt - she’s a good friend - your best friend… I think she deserves better’

‘Ha! Me too’ Bernie murmured whilst glancing over at Serena, the same time Serena caught Bernie’s eye and gave her one of those heart warming smiles.

——

‘Hello you!’ Serena spoke as she entered their room, seeing Bernie at her desk.

‘Oh hey - are you staying tonight. It’s been rather quiet and I’ve missed your snoring’ Bernie replied.

‘I do not snore - I had a cold that one time and yes I am staying. Early night for me, we have that lecture early tomorrow morning and then we are meant to be going out tomorrow night, remember?’

‘Yes. I remember. Looking forward to it - we haven’t done much together for a while.’

‘Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, I've just been busy with Edward and you know… living the dream’ Serena spoke with a tired smile.

‘I know. You don’t have to be with me the whole time just because we happen to share a room’

‘You’re my best friend, Bern. I should’ve made time but as a best friend promise, I swear next week I am going to spend at least 4 evenings with you, one in which I am going to take you to Richmond Park - your favourite place’ Serena spoke and gave her a squeeze of her shoulder as she walked past - getting her pyjamas to change into.

‘And I am so looking forward to it!’

They both got changed and Serena settled on her bed, sitting with her back against the wall looking over a Bernie’s, with a laptop on her knee. Bernie came and sat next to her.

‘So what are you looking at?’ Bernie questioned whilst peering over at the screen.

‘Oh just train tickets. Me and Edward are thinking of going to visit my parents. You know.. I can introduce him and that. Probably in a few weeks or so…’

Bernie stayed quiet.

‘What is it, Bern?’

‘No, it’s nothing important’

‘Come on tell me. What is it?’ Serena urged.

‘It’s just… it's just… I’ve heard some rumours about… about Edward’

‘Go on’ Serena insisted.

‘Just that he has been with a lot of women and uses them like meat. I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all Serena’

‘Seriously, Bern! They’re university rumours. I’m fine. We’re fine’ Serena said rather bluntly.

‘I just don’t want you to get hurt Serena. I’ve seen him look at Annie Morgan a few times, always…’

‘Bernie, STOP IT! Me and Edward are fine and he would never do anything like that to me. Just because you can’t get with anyone doesn’t mean you have to but into everybody else’s relationship’

Bernie looked at her. Serena had never spoken to her like this before. She got up off her spot on Serena’s bed and quietly made her way to her own, under the covers before the tears began to fall. Serena huffed, turned off her laptop and got into bed. She heard a few sniffles from Bernie’s side of the room and immediately felt a surge of guilt. Serena looked over at Bernie’s side of the room, her back to Serena. Ten minutes later she quietly got up and knelt beside Bernie’s bed.

‘Bernie… Bernie’ she said whilst placing a hand over her shoulder. ‘Bernie… look at me’ 

‘I’m sorry I said those things. I didn’t mean them… you’re not the first to warn me about Edward and I know you don’t think he’s good for me and we are going rather quick but I like him. Please, Bern. You're my best friend, I can't lose you over some stupid boy….and you don’t even like boys’ and with that Bernie let out a chuckle, rolled over and faced Serena. Her cheeks tear stained and a lopsided smile on her face.

‘I’m sorry too - I didn’t want to interfere… I just… just… don’t want to lose my best friend’ Bernie spoke, her eyes not quite reaching Serena’s.

‘Shush… you did nothing wrong’ Serena said whilst pulling her fringe out of her eyes and wiping away Bernie’s tears. ‘ Friends?’ Serena said offering a hand

‘Friends’ Bernie said, taking her friend’s hand and pulled her into a hug.

‘Now come on. Let’s get to bed. We have a day of lectures and partying tomorrow.’

——

‘Hurry up Serena, we have to leave soon’

‘Fine. Fine. Fine. I’ve almost finished’ Serena spoke when she came out of the bathroom - wearing what Bernie thought was undeniably hot. A figure hugging blouse and tight trousers along with a trendy leather jacket and killer boots.

‘Looking good, McKinnie. Killer in fact’

‘Not so bad yourself, Wolfe. Now come on let’s go’ Bernie spoke offering out her hand, Serena reached out and took it.

——

The both stepped into the club along with Morven, Fletch and Raf. Ric was being ‘a party pooper’ were the words that Fletch had used to his face. The room was sweaty and Serena recognised plenty of people. Students who were in her and Bernie’s lectures. Meg who was a Spanish student. Archie who studied politics. Sarah in Maths. And Rose who studied Fine Art. And in the corner by the bar, she saw Edward. Stood, leaning rather casually against it, a bottle of beer in his hand. He hadn’t seen her and he was gazing rather lovingly at a petite blonde who walked over to him, put her hands on his hips and he gave her a long, sensual kiss. 

Bernie’s eyes were on Serena’s the whole time, about to ask her for what drink she wanted when she saw Serena looking over at Edward. Her face immediately dropping and tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. She looked in Bernie’s direction and suddenly found herself in Bernie's arms, the arms of her best friend, sheltering her from the world.

‘Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you’ Bernie spoke to her over the music, stroking her hair. Bernie signalled over to Fletch to take Serena and made her way over to Edward, her fist clenched. With one swing Edward’s face was struck by Bernie’s fist and he hit the floor. He tried to get up, clutching his nose, looking up at Bernie.

‘I always knew you were a piece of work, but using the most sweet, innocent, kind person in your games is just not right. Now you, stay away from Serena, don’t come anywhere near her or you’ll have me to answer to’ Bernie shouted in his face before making her way back over to Serena who was gathered in Fletch’s arms.

‘Crazy bitch’ Edward mimicked as Bernie walked off.

‘Come here’ she spoke and Serena turned to look at Bernie and threw her arms around herneck ‘ Let’s get you home, yes?’

All Serena could do was nod, tears still flooding down her cheeks. Bernie insisted that the rest of them stay and enjoy their night, that she had Serena. They made their way back to the halls on the tube, Bernie being a comfort blanket the whole time and Serena not leaving her arms. The made their way to their room where the worst of Serena’s tears began.

‘Hey, hey. Come on… that prick doesn’t deserve your tears. Come on let's sit you down and get ready for bed. I have ice cream in the freezer and a whole load of tissues and chick flicks of your choice’ Bernie saw the first flicker of a smile and Bernie knew she was going to be okay. They both settled into Serena’s bed, Bernie's laptop facing them with some dreary film of Serena’s choice and had two spoons in a massive tub of ice cream. They were still both huddled under a blanket, Bernie’s arms still enveloping Serena.

‘I should’ve listened to you, Bernie’

‘Hey. None of that, we didn’t know if those rumours were real. He was an idiot, Serena. None of this is your fault’ 

‘Okay’ Serena said with a brave smile on her face ‘You know what, though?’

‘What?’ Bernie replied still stroking Serena’s hair.

‘I have the world’s best, best friend, who is the only person I need now’

Bernie sniggered ‘You bet ya’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I hope you are still enjoying - let me know!
> 
> Merci
> 
> -Q-


	6. Let me help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter - before the gruelling return back to sixth form. This is just setting things up really. Thank you everyone for your amazing comments, they really make my day ! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 6 - Let me help

Now as clever and wonderful as Serena is, doing a degree in both medicine and business was a challenge even for the brightest spark. Life in the first year wasn’t too bad and there weren’t relatively big exams or masses and masses of work but when you want to be on top of your game, top of the class (in competition with one Berenice Wolfe) you can often stress yourself out a bit. So this is why on her and Bernie’s usual Friday Night Shenanigans, she was sat, armed with a steaming cup of coffee, 3 energy bars and a rather beautiful selection of sticky notes, planning her business presentation (involving a rather long list of confusing key words). She had been in this constant state for the past 3 days - hardly muttering a word and getting extremely annoyed if anybody on their corridor said anything above a whisper. Bernie knew she was stressed and that this business project was important to her, a way to show who the real Serena McKinnie was, so left her to her own devices and decided to do her own work in the library, a few streets away.

——

Bernie had come in from her newly founded, weekly game of university hockey. She loved playing with people from all different courses, getting out of the halls and being outdoors. Serena had encouraged her to get involved in more student union activities and she really did grasp the opportunity with both hands.

Slowly but confidently (at the risk of looking rather odd upon entering her own room with caution) pushed opened their door and saw that Serena was still sat at her desk, lent over three different books all on something Bernie didn’t have the foggiest about. Serena looked up at her and gave her a brief smile before returning to her work.

‘So, how’s it all going?’ Bernie said reluctantly.

Serena lent her head back, in the direction of Bernie, before swivelling around on her chair to see Bernie unpacking her things from her bag.  
‘All good, except I don’t think that I’m going to finish this project in time, its for Monday… I’ve an essay and some other work I need to do urgently for Dr. Harper and something for another lecturer… I’m just so behind. I just so wish I was not ill last week. I just… just… I just don’t want to hand anything in late, Bern.’ Serena looked down and Bernie thought that she looked shattered.

‘Hey, don’t get too down. Have you emailed you’re lecturers and explained…’

‘There’s no point, Bern... Sorry, I’ve got to crack on. You’re going out tonight, right? I’m sorry I can’t come’ she said, giving another smile of apology.

‘Well… I was going to’ Bernie replied, sad that it wasn’t going to be Serena accompanying he this time. They loved whisking around the tube, seeing a variety of people. Quick and efficient, apart from rush hour - Serena had told her once.

‘Have fun’ Serena spoke and turned round so her legs were back underneath her desk. She let out a sigh and continued typing.

Bernie continued getting ready, saying bye to Serena and headed out of the door, for a group of them waiting near the vending machine. Immediately as she began her walk down the dingy corridor her mind went back to Serena. Stressed, in need of assistance. She may not be able to understand the world of business and economics as well as Serena could but she sure could write titles, use a glue stick and create a reasonable looking PowerPoint. She pulled out her phone and sent a message to Morven saying that she wasn’t feeling too good and made her way back down the corridor. She swiftly made her dramatic entrance, much to Serena’s confusion.

‘Right listen up, McKinnie. I’m going to help you with this business project. I can be chief researcher, or PowerPoint creator or even highlight and post it note random stuff, but I can’t see my best friend like this and I will do anything… and I mean anything to help, okay?’

All Serena could do was walk over to her and pull her into an embrace to show just how much Bernie meant to her.

‘Are you sure? You should be going out with everyone’ Serena spoke into her ear.

‘There no place I’d rather be’ Bernie pulled back and looked at her in the eye ‘ Right, where do we start?’

Serena dragged her over to the desk and pulled out all the books, stationary, bit and bobs they needed. They created a system. Spread out all over the room. Books covering the floor. Two best friends helping one another: Serena would tell Bernie what to research: a source or website and Bernie would help Serena reword or analyse something so that she could input it onto her PowerPoint. Benrie made the PowerPoint more presentable whilst Serena worked on her script, Bernie telling her how she could present well (a tip she learnt on a university masterclass once) - Serena laughing at Bernie’s impression of a snot-nosed private schooled kid who was on her course. They were well and truly in the working zone only this time Serena wasn’t grumpy and they could listen to The Smiths on repeat as they worked, sharing laughs along the way.

‘See now you don’t have to pull another all nighter. I know how grumpy you can get when you don’t get your recommended 8 hours of sleep and that is something I only want to see once’ Bernie said shooting her a look.

‘Thank you, so much, Bern. I don’t think I would’ve been able to do this without you’ Serena had a gleaming smile on her face. They had managed to finish the project, Bernie helped her with the extra work on immunology giving Serena time to write her essay tomorrow and with plenty of time to spare.

‘What are friends for, eh?’ Bernie replied giving her shoulder a nudge with her own.

‘Really though… I really owe you’ Serena said leaning her head on Bernie’s shoulder, giving her hand a squeeze for good measure.

Bernie had a sudden idea.

‘Well how about this then, me and you - we could probably catch the last showing of that new film at the cinema, you wanted to see, if we leave in… about 3 minutes… and run’ she suggested, checking her watch in the process, with a raise of an eyebrow.

Serena chuckled at her. Her wonderful recklessness and ability to seize every moment.

‘Well come on then Miss. Wolfe, what are you sitting around for, we have a film to catch… and I’m paying for popcorn’ Serena stood up, yanked Bernie up and began to collect up both her and Bernie’s things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Let me know what you thought... it will start to get a little more lovey dovey soon...
> 
> Merci!
> 
> -Q-


End file.
